The Khitomer Conflict
(IDW ongoing series) | number = 25-28 | author = Mike Johnson | storyby = Jerome Bixby | illustrator = Erfan Fajar | colorist = Stellar Labs | letterer = Chris Mowry | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | first published = September–December 2013 | original format = 4 comics | pages = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2261 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate =2261.147-2261.168 |published = 1 April 2014}} The Khitomer Conflict was a four-part comic story arc, part of the ongoing series of Kelvin timeline Star Trek comics begun by IDW Publishing in 2013. Premise ;Back cover blurb After the events of ''Star Trek Into Darkness, the U.S.S. Enterprise embarks on a new five-year mission of exploration. Meanwhile remnants of Starfleet's black-ops division, Section 31, have been laying groundwork for a war between the Romulan and Klingon Empires, hoping that the conflict will tip the balance of power in the Federation's favor, with the Enterprise caught in the middle.'' Issues Summary The Klingon colony on Khitomer is obliterated in a Romulan attack. Commander L’Nar celebrates this “first” victory and thanks his Section 31 contact for augmenting his weapons. The Enterprise docks at Starbase K-11 for final resupply and crew rotation before embarking on its 5-year mission. Among the new faces is Lieutenant Yuki Sulu, Hikaru’s younger sister, though he isn’t happy she’s onboard. Instead of heading into unexplored space, Kirk decides to respond to Khitomer’s distress call. However, the Enterprise comes under attack from Commander Kor’s fleet of advanced Narada-inspired birds-of-prey, and Kirk’s landing party is captured. Spock orders a retreat to protect the ship and crew, withdrawing to Federation space, where he is ordered not to attempt a rescue mission. L’Nar rendezvouses with a Section 31 squadron and the joint fleet launches an attack on Q’onoS. Kor delivers his captives to the homeworld for interrogation, and though the Starfleet officers escape their captors in the chaos of the attack, they are soon captured by Section 31 and beamed aboard the Romulan flagship. Kirk learns of 31’s plan to “permanently” end the Klingon threat before it reaches Earth. The Enterprise crew discovers that the Khitomer attacker’s weapons signature matches that of the Vengeance. Fearing that Starfleet Command could still be compromised by Section 31, Spock takes the ship to Q’onoS against orders. He finds an intense battle being waged between the 31-augmented Romulan fleet and the Narada-augmented Klingon fleet, but is able to rescue Kirk and the others. However, Kirk quickly returns to the planet’s surface with a strike team to prevent 31’s “final solution,” finding Yuki Sulu aiding 31’s operatives. The Romulans deliver a detonator containing the only remaining red matter still in existence, but then Section 31 turns against their allies, who have apparently served their purpose and are of no more use to the shadowy agency. Kirk convinces Yuki that using the red matter will end its threat potential—as it can only be used once—and that all surviving Klingons will retaliate against Earth. Q’onoS is spared and 31 activates a sleeper program that destroys the Romulan fleet. Kirk and his team return to the Enterprise, but Yuki remains with her allies and 31 maintains ownership of the red matter. Sulu begins to come to terms with his sister’s treachery, and Kirk reaffirms his commitment to uphold the values and ideals that the Federation was founded upon. Appendices Connections Timeline | before=Star Trek, Volume 6: After Darkness| after= Star Trek, Volume 8|}} External link * category:tOS comic story arcs